Virtual ON- Completion
by Gotek
Summary: Rated PG-13 for some language. About two pilots going through the VO storyline.A work in progress, so we upload chapters as we go =)
1. Chapter 01-Conflict

Virtual ON- Completion - Co-written by Gotek and Temjin 10/80  
  
  
  
Copyright stuff - Virtual On and all of its stuff is copyrighted by Sega. Our own characters are copyrighted by well…us!  
  
Basically, this is the our telling of the Virtual ON Universe (from the first game to Oratorio Tangram, and possibly Force), as seen from the eyes of two young DNA ensigns, Jeanete (Temjin1080) and Tetsura (Me. Can't….think….of….good….names….x.x) Right now this is all we have, so look for future updates if everyone likes it!  
  
Temjin's thoughts on there being no Virtual ON category under games…: BWAHAHA. WE'RE THE FIRST TO MAKE VO FANFICTION ON FANFICTION.NET. ONE SMALL LEAP FOR TWO TEENAGERS WITH NOTHING TO DO, ONE GIANT LEAP FOR VIRTUAROID PILOTS.  
  
Note: For the non-hardcore fans, we'll be adding some descriptions of what's going on here. And please review it! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Set scene: A simple soldier dorm, comprised of two bunk beds, a computer, and various uniforms strewn about, all with the mark of "Ensign" on them. Time:10:00 AM  
  
Jeanete and Tetsura slept away, unaware of what was soon to happen. Deep in the base's hangar, a lone figure snuck into one of the elite Raiden units….  
  
A quiet whir built up, as it's systems came online….  
  
HBV-05 Raiden Systems Status  
  
Power output: 98%  
  
Weapon systems: 100%  
  
Joint structures: 95%  
  
V-Crystal status: Nominal  
  
-----  
  
Overall: Nominal  
  
The whir became a piercing whine, as the verniers on the Raiden started up, then ignited, creating a loud roar and ripping the Raiden from it's docking point. It steered toward the hangar exist, blasted a hole in it and dashed through, turning on the emergency klaxons and waking everyone in the complex.  
  
"Ugh…What the hell?!" Jeanete and Tetsura both sat strait up in their respective beds, as an announcement came up over the base's intercom…. "An HBV-05 Raiden unit has been stolen! All units, launch immediately and chase! It is to be shot down, do not attempt to capture!"  
  
Within the desert that is Nevada, North American DNA Territory, the sky casts its shining single eye down below where a Virtuaroid makes a run for its dear life and the secret data it carries along with it.  
  
Blazing not too far behind it, two groups of 4 10/80 Temjin Variants, loaded into a high-speed carrier, are giving chase.  
  
Chosen for the backbone of the DNA Virtuaroid Corps, these cheapened-down Temjins gave a performance that's somewhat acceptable for its costs, which is 10/80th of a normal Temjin, hence its name.  
  
But even though the Raiden is the heaviest Virtuaroid, its powerful dashing jets can still outrun the 10/80 units, which has the weakest power output of the entire current virtuaroid design lineups, hence the requirement of the carrier.  
  
"Intercepting point reached! DEPLOY VIRTUAROIDS!"  
  
Jeanete and Tetsura, both 10/80 pilots, braced as they prepared to jump out of the airborne carrier.  
  
Then a blue streak blasted by the vehicle, leaving a turbulence that rocked the decks like a scale 3 earthquake.  
  
Suddenly, over the intercom, a rough voice laughed.  
  
"Holy….Shit. I didn't think 10/80s sucked THAT much!" one of the vet pilots in a Temjin said. Jeanete and Tetsura let out a groan, then diverted all power to the boosters, and dashed off the carrier towards the Raiden. A few seconds later, another Temjin shot past them, and was a few hundred feet past them before they even noticed. Worst thing was, he was only using normal dashing speeds, as opposed to pouring all power into the boosters.  
  
Jeanete and Tetsura are silent.  
  
"…"  
  
Tetsura was the first to break it.  
  
"…Goddammit, I want a Temjin."  
  
"…yeah, but we actually have to kick ass first."  
  
  
  
The battle is on.  
  
The 1st Temjin swerves to the left, trying to approach him to the side, continually dashing on the ground.  
  
Its sword-rifle then blazed, bearing its official name, "SLEIPNER" on its blade, engulfed in a blue beam. As it attempts to dash-slices the Raiden, the Temjin's pilot grinned. "…Heh heh heh."  
  
Then to his utter shock, the Raiden speedily bashes his bazooka's barrel onto the face of the Temjin, breaking away half of the visual camera. Bits of severed wires, steel, and glass seemed to follow the Temjin in a fall towards the ground that is seemingly infinite…  
  
The 2nd Temjin watched in horror as the Raiden lifts its heavy and grossly huge feet, crushing and flattening the Temjin's head as if it was a pile of crumpled paper.  
  
Jeanete was the first to spot the Raiden in his 10/80 squad. Then he watched as the red and black virtuaroid aims its bazooka barrel at the cockpit. The rough voice, mocking them just a few minutes ago, was crying out for help, disturbingly similar to a wounded dog.  
  
The 2nd Temjin screamed and dashed toward the Raiden madly, vainly hoping to stop the would-be executor of his comrade.  
  
He could swear that he saw the fixed face of the Raiden smile.  
  
The barrel blazed for a split second, followed by the behemoth virtuaroid jump-dashing off to avoid the explosion that suddenly followed.  
  
Jeanete was speechless the whole time. Then in instinct, he suddenly yelled "DUCK!!!" and lunged his 10/80 down into the ground. The entire group, suddenly awakened from the destruction's hypnosis, quickly followed as well.  
  
A whiplash of winds grazed the back of the laying virtuaroids. Tetsura cursed in his mind. "…damn 10/80s..can't even stand a minor shockwave without major damage."  
  
They then stood up, and is suddenly brushed by an angry young officer's voice. "- - - THAT - - - STARD!!! I'LL - - - OU!!!" Tetsura then added fragile communication antennaes to his list of "things to find wrong about 10/80s".  
  
The 2nd Temjin then started to dash towards the cloud of dust enveloping the wreckage and the Raiden, but two streaks of light blue suddenly went past him. Both sides. he was in the middle of the Raiden's twin lasers.  
  
The Temjin , with its arms replaced by red searing fire, fell down to the ground backwards like a stone statue. Then a red giant blazed through the cloud of dust, and jump-dashed. It was apparent what his landing target is.  
  
Tetsura, having realized this, could have slapped everyone else. He started to scream, "FIRE AT HIM NOW!! HE CAN'T MANUVER MUCH IN THE AIR!!!"  
  
Everyone else, suddenly awakened again, lifted their 10/80s beam cannons and started firing full power towards the descending crimson.  
  
To their horror, the Raiden casually ate the shots, landing a little backwards from the Temjin. The bazooka blazed twice. But not at the Temjin. Rather, at the 10/80s.  
  
" THOSE ARE HIGH EXPLOSIVE SHELLS!!! SCATTER!!! SCATTER!!!"  
  
Tetsura and Jeanete both gasped and dashed for their lives, shortly thrown to the ground a few hundred feet from where they were before the explosion that suddenly followed.  
  
"God…DAMN!!"  
  
Five 10/80s were nuked along with a good piece of land.  
  
Jeanete started to slowly realize that this is no longer a battle.  
  
It has degraded into a massacre.  
  
Chapter 1 - End 


	2. Chapter 02-Survival

Virtual ON- Completion - Co-written by Gotek and Temjin 10/80  
  
Copyright stuff - Virtual On and all of its stuff is copyrighted by Sega. Our own characters are copyrighted by well…us!  
  
Chapter 02 - Survival  
  
And then there were 3.  
  
Beaten, slightly burnt, some bent parts, and overcooked. At least not yet.  
  
"…"  
  
The Raiden, aiming its twin Binary Lotus laser system at the three Virtuaroid 10/80s on the ground, slowly charged it.  
  
"…C'mon, just fire already."  
  
A voice, broken by feminine sobs crawled through the communications system.  
  
Jeanete suddenly realized that this is the end.  
  
Tetsura is actively looking for a way to get their ass out of here…and sees it on a severed Temjin arm. Well, the one that's holding a Sleipner.  
  
"…Jeanete. You and the girl try to get a distraction… just gimme like a min., then I'll get that sleipner and snipe his ass off."  
  
The Raiden fired.  
  
"SH---"  
  
"TOO LATE NOW!"  
  
Or attempted to fire.  
  
Busted.  
  
The red and black virtuaroid cursed. Those 10/80s inflicted some major damage after all.  
  
"HIS LASER'S NOT WORKING!!!!!!"  
  
"GO GET IT NOW, DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
Tetsura's 10/80 suddenly lunge-dashes for the precious Sleipner, kicking up dust, as it's not quite-so-powerful boosters propel it to the sword rifle that can push Death away…  
  
Jeanete then did what he always wanted to do for the past few minutes.  
  
The Raiden never saw it coming, as he was focused on aiming his bazooka on Tetsura, but rather, his mainframe felt it.  
  
The dinky little beam dagger that all 10/80s carry as a standard just tore off his right arm.  
  
"WHOOOOOO! CLOSE COMBAT FOR LIFE, BABY!!"  
  
Cheap as any beam weapons are, they can cut through any non-armor plated joints like a hot knife through butter.  
  
But the Raiden is quick to recover.  
  
He quickly aimed the bazooka at the cockpit and started to pull the trigger, then in a desperate push of survival, Jeanete went full dash boosters forward and thrusted his dagger towards the behemoth, screaming.  
  
The trigger is pulled.  
  
The bazooka is fired.  
  
In its sheer speed and close proximity, it blazed through the shoulder joint of the 10/80 and promptly parks itself there, exploding, taking out nearly all of the VR's right side.  
  
A rain of flames and bits steel replaced what was once the VR's right arm and leg, as it falls over onto its back.  
  
The bazooka is now aimed at the cockpit.  
  
"…Oh yeah. Take your time."  
  
A blaze of blue suddenly bursts through the Raiden's head, completely wiping it out from the side.  
  
Then suddenly rapid hails of beam bullets tore through the cockpit of the headless virtuaroid, ravaging its innards indiscriminately, let it be biological or mechanical.  
  
The 3rd 10/80 stood there, with ragged breathing heard from its comm channel, shakily holding its rail gun.  
  
Then it dropped it, and just fell into an awkward mixture of crying and sobbing.  
  
Tesura's voice then crackled over the radio "This is Ensign Tetsura Kuretae of 10/80 unit VF 114, to DNA base number 0136. The target has been eliminated, but with heavy casualties to our force. Two MBV-04G Temjins have been lost, along with 5 10/80 units. The 3 remaining 10/80s have incurred moderate to severe damage. Transport carrier was unharmed."  
  
"Roger Ensign Kuretae, salvage and repair units are being dispatched now. All remaining units are to return on the transport."  
  
"Roger. Ensign Kuretae out."  
  
Tetsura flipped his radio over onto his unit's radio channel and spoke. "Hey, not bad Jeanete and Nozomi, we just might get promoted for this."  
  
"Heh, yeah right. DNA is so damned stingy they probably can't be arsed to!" Jeanete responded.  
  
"Yeah…. You have a point there! Maybe we shoulda joined up with RNA!" All this while, Nozomi's sobs could still be heard over the radio. Jeanete started to notice them again and spoke up.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong! You did a great job out there!"  
  
"But…everyone..everyone…everyone else…they're..dead… "  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
Tetsura spoke up. "…You know, she has a point there."  
  
"Yeah…well… We can't just quit now."  
  
"Yeah…."  
  
Tetsura and Jeanete isn't affected much by their death. They were just transferred to this outpost about a few days ago anyways.  
  
By now the carrier had landed, and the three of them marched into it, although Jeanete's 10/80 needed quite a bit of help.  
  
And on that note, they returned to base to be debriefed.  
  
[Note: Little does the DNA staff know, our heroes don't wear briefs!!!! (Calvin and Hobbes rules!)]  
  
Chapter 02 - End 


	3. Chapter 03-Prologue Required

Virtual ON- Completion – Co-written by Gotek and Temjin 10/80  
  
Copyright stuff – Virtual On and all of its stuff is copyrighted by Sega. Our own characters are copyrighted by well…us!  
  
1 Chapter 03 – Prologue Required.  
  
[notice – For info on what happened to the characters, wait for chapter 4. We're doing some much needed filling in here. The background for everything. BTW, this is our own reconstructed version of the Virtual On universe.]  
  
  
  
TIMELINE FORMAT  
  
  
  
1.1 Current Era – 2080 – The 18th expedition sponsored by DNA Co. to the moon reveals ancient ruins ; artifacts salvaged.  
  
Current Era – 2083 – Research on artifacts reveal revolutionary technologies, Current Era ends, Virtual Century begins.  
  
Virtual Century – 0001 – Ruins' most prominent artifact is researched, a massive humanoid crystal machine. Code-named A-jim. Work commences on restoring it. Discovery of A-jim kept under wraps.  
  
Virtual Century – 0002 – A-jim declared a weapon, a massive research project on possibilities of mass-producing it begins. They are now officially referred to as "virtuaroids". A-jim and the virtuaroids research project kept under secret from other factions and governments by DNA Co.  
  
1.2  
  
Virtual Century – 0005 – A breakthrough in the research; designs of the first man-made virtuaroids surface – MBV-04G Temjin and HBV-05G Raiden – Work commences on manufacturing them.  
  
Virtual Century – 0009 – The first virtuaroid prototypes were manufactured. Temjin and Raiden. Ultimately deemed too expensive for mass production by DNA, research commences on cheaper variants.  
  
Virtual Century – 0010 – The prototype of mass productive virtuaroid completed. The 10/80 variant of Temjin is introduced.  
  
Virtual Century – 0010 – Virtuaroids revealed in an international convention by DNA Co., they offer nations a peace treaty and insurance. North America and South America defies, war is declared by DNA. Co.  
  
Virtual Century – 0010 – A fleet of 20 Temjin units, 10 Raiden units, and 200 10/80 units were sent to war, quickly vanquishing opponents who use "primitive weaponry".  
  
Virtual Century – 0013 – War ends with DNA victorious; But controversies rose over how the virtuaroids should be used next. DNA Co. is split in half. The former, DNA. Co., and the latter, the new RNA. Co. ; RNA Co. formally sets its headquarters in space.  
  
Virtual Century – 0013 – A rogue pilot hijacks a Raiden unit in a backwater post in former Nevada, North American DNA territory, but is intercepted and eliminated. Investigation concludes that the pilot is affiliated with RNA ; Tension dramatically rises between the two factions.  
  
1.2.1 End  
  
For now. 


	4. Chapter 04-Reassignment

Virtual ON- Completion – Co-written by Gotek and Temjin 10/80  
  
Copyright stuff – Virtual On and all of its stuff is copyrighted by Sega. Our own characters are copyrighted by well…us!  
  
Chapter 04 – Reassignment  
  
Jeanete slowly dragged himself to the briefing room, feeling as if he is carrying a ton of bricks strapped on to his shirt.  
  
Tetsura is just too lazy to force his muscles. His legs are working involuntarily.  
  
Nozomi slothfully dragged her feet after them, still emitting quiet sobs.  
  
The head manager of the base didn't notice them for a good few minutes ; he is trying to comprehend the losses of the forces in that base.  
  
"..6 10/80s destroyed or disabled.. 2 Temjins destroyed or disabled… 1 Raiden destroyed. Man. They're gonna kill me for this."  
  
"Oh. You people. Hey. How does it feel to be the first pilots to win a virtuaroid vs. virtuaroid conflict?"  
  
Jeanete is sleeping… Tetsura shows interest though, being the more interested one… And Nozomi simply stares at the floor…  
  
WHAM.  
  
A book nails Jeanete right on the forehead.  
  
"OW!!!!!!"  
  
"AUGH!!! GAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay. That worked better than a pot of coffee."  
  
"But anyway…you three showed a lot of guts being able to nail a Raiden, and the company wants to show you their thanks. If you accept, your ranks will be upgraded, you will be reassigned to a much better base and you will also take a Temjin with you."  
  
Jeanete and Tetsura stared.  
  
"Yes. Then afterwards we can finally abandon this godforsaken outpost. So bloody boring around here."  
  
"W-W-E-E W-W-I-I-L-L T-T-A-A-K-K-E-E- I-I-T-T"  
  
In stereo.  
  
Nozomi threw her badge down at the floor, and she then walked out, quietly declaring her resignation.  
  
Jeanete, the commander, and Tetsura simply stared.  
  
"What happened to her?" The commander asked, rather nonchalantly.  
  
"I think all the deaths really got to her."  
  
"Apparently. Well, it's better this way, we don't need weak soldiers."  
  
He then made a mental note to give her a treatment for extreme mental depression.  
  
The two pilots weren't listening anymore though, they were far too happy about their new Temjins.  
  
  
  
A few days later…  
  
Two familiar faces walk down the base's halls, but their uniforms have changed. They now have badges marking them as Lieutenant Junior Grades.  
  
  
  
"So…where are we getting relocated to?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Man, I can't wait till the we get transffered to the new base, the Temjins are so much nicer than our crap… It took all my power just to fire that one shot with the Sleipner."  
  
"On that subject… I wonder why we even got a rank promotion. That Raiden must've been carrying some pretty secret crap if they're gonna outfit us with Temjins. And I guess if this really was the first VR vs. VR battle, then that means something… We've only been fighting tanks up until now."  
  
"You've got a point…"  
  
However, their conversation was cut off by the sounds of a Virtuaroid carrier entering the hangar.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! THEY'RE HERE!!!"  
  
  
  
They dashed off to the hangar, arriving just as the huge carrier landed. They couldn't contain their excitement. It was like two kids getting Christmas presents.  
  
They ran up the back entrance ramp of the carrier the second it touched down, and observed their new Temjins.  
  
There they were. Three brand-new Temjins, each having the pilots name and rank stenciled onto the edge of the cockpit hatch on the chest. Also, it had their new unit's name and insignia on the left shoulder. The pilots didn't notice it at first, but they also had a different paint scheme. They were mostly white, with a light blue highlighting certain parts of it, with almost no orange.  
  
"Wait… Three? Oh yeah, they must not have heard about Nozomi quitting when they shipped the Tems."  
  
"…What's up with the new paint scheme?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Then suddenly, they were loaded back up after a brief maintenance check.  
  
"..wah?"  
  
The management walked past by them.  
  
"..This base is gonna be abandoned. You have one hour to pack your belongings. You're transferred to the Asian front."  
  
Tetsura never recalled battles or wars on Asia.  
  
"Asian front? Why?"  
  
The old manager raised an eyebrow. "…RNA invaded France. They already took over the Eastern European area. You'll be parts of Asia's resistance force."  
  
"…Wow. A real war this time…"  
  
Jeanete and Tetsura are pleasantly surprised.  
  
  
  
Along the skies, many DNA transport ships cruised the clouds and landed in the Central Asian front HQ, within the cold Siberian icy desert.  
  
The massive gathering signals the real battle that is about to come. 


End file.
